The subject disclosure is generally directed to battery structures, and more particularly to battery structures that are formed by drop on demand printing.
The number of electronic devices that utilize batteries is increasing, for example as a result of more portable devices being marketed, and are also becoming smaller. It can be difficult to make small batteries of different configurations.